<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invisible String by KEW3635</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000064">Invisible String</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEW3635/pseuds/KEW3635'>KEW3635</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex - Freeform, F/M, JATP, Julie Molina - Freeform, Julie and the phantoms - Freeform, Luke Patterson - Freeform, Reggie - Freeform, luke patterson fanfic, luke patterson x oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEW3635/pseuds/KEW3635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte Dubois, a seventeen year old small town girl with the dream of making it big with her music. Luke Patterson, a seventeen year old boy that had the same dream..until he died. What happens when their two worlds collide?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>luke patterson/charlotte dubois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"hmmm...Julie and the phat ones, that's a unique band name..." Charlotte quipped as she peered over the boy with the shaggy hair's shoulder, trying to get a peek at the open mic list to make sure there was a spot left for her to take. The boy turned quickly at hearing her words, Charlotte, caught off guard, dropped her hot chai tea. The tea splattered across the floor, covering her white kicks with the milky brown liquid. She felt her cheeks heating up as she rambled out apologies and reached past the boy to grab napkins and began mopping up the mess.</p>
<p>"I am so so so sorry...." Charlotte rattled.</p>
<p>'Yo, Char, who are you talking to?" Chase, her best friend and the coffee shop bus boy asked with a towel in hand.</p>
<p>Charlotte, with her free hand, gestured to the shaggy haired boy.</p>
<p>"....are you on something, there is no one there, Char." Chase quipped.</p>
<p>Charlotte lifted her head, her brows furrowed as she looked between the boy and her best friend.</p>
<p>"I--I...what?" Charlotte stammered.</p>
<p>Chase grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her to her feet "go sign up for the open mic, you big goof. I will get this mess taken care of, and because I love you soooo much I will even replace your chai tea...no charge."</p>
<p>Charlotte scribbled her name onto the last spot for the open mic "Charlotte Dubois"</p>
<p>"Don't worry about the tea, I've gotta go." Charlotte pushed by her best friend and was out the door before he could even respond. She didn't know what to make of what just transpired. Was Chase pulling one over on her? Was she hallucinating or going crazy? Her brows were furrowed and her head down and she wound her way through the city streets with her mind racing.</p>
<p>"Oof." She let out a grunt as her back hit the sidewalk.</p>
<p>"We have to stop meeting this way." A melodic voice called out. Charlotte picked herself up from the ground, and dusted her knees off. She looked up and made eye contact with the same boy from the coffee shop.</p>
<p>"I'm Luke" the boy said casually while Charlotte pulled herself together.</p>
<p>"...and it's Julie and the phantoms not fat ones..." he muttered.</p>
<p>Charlotte couldn't help the laugh that made its way out of her mouth "you should tell that to your handwriting."</p>
<p>"Ooooh Burn!" A slightly taller blonde boy hooted.</p>
<p>"How---" Charlotte questioned only to be cut off by the blonde guy telling Luke "---I learned that one from my new friend, Willie, Isn't it cool?"</p>
<p>"Great job, Alex, you scared her." Luke scoffed.</p>
<p>Charlotte backed up until her back hit the hard brick wall of the corner bodega. Charlotte squeezed her eyes closed tight and slowly reopened them. She knew she had to be hallucinating now as the blonde guy definitely wasn't there two seconds prior.</p>
<p>Her hands held her head in exasperation.</p>
<p>"Hey, you okay?" Luke asked softly as he and his blonde friend slowly approached Charlotte.They both knelt down in front of her and waited for her to respond. Charlotte slowly opened her eyes and studied both of their faces, searching for some kind of answer. Any answer really that would justify how Alex just appeared out of thin air.</p>
<p>"How did you---"</p>
<p>Alex offered an apologetic smile "didn't mean to scare ya, sorry about that." he said sheepishly.</p>
<p>A smile spread wide across Luke's face as he exclaimed "Isn't this crazy, dude? She can SEE us. Like, really see us. I can't wait to tell reg and Julie." Charlotte would have typically admired the adorable showcase of excitement that she just witnessed, like the way Luke's eyes got so big and round or the way his smile brightened up his whole face or even the way his body seemed to literally vibrate with excitement. But instead, she felt like she was going to vomit.</p>
<p>She rested her head on her arms, which were propped up on her knees. "I'm going crazy" she whispered to herself.</p>
<p>"We're all a little crazy," Luke offered.</p>
<p>Charlotte snorted. "I am talking to someone that my best friend said wasn't actually there and then this other guy shows up out of thin air. I am crazy. I have fully lost my mind. Someone is going to see me talking to myself and have me committed. My life is over." Charlotte rambled, it was a trait that anyone close to her was very familiar with. Her brain had a way of turning collective thoughts into a trainwreck.</p>
<p>Alex bit his lip as he pondered the best way to handle the situation. Luke may have had all of the charm, but he was certainly not equipped to handle upset girls, especially crying ones.</p>
<p>"Look, you're not crazy, We can explain everything to you but it's best if we do it at our friend Julie's place."</p>
<p>Charlotte bit her lip as she pulled herself up.Both of the boys stared at her in silence but Luke let a small smile slip when Charlotte nodded her head and gestured for them to lead the way. She wasn't the type to typically follow strangers into the unknown but she needed answers and more importantly she needed to know why she felt so connected to them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke glanced back over his shoulder at Charlotte as she shuffled along behind him and Alex. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her fingers digging into her waist around her ribs so tightly that her knuckles were white. Her auburn hair fell over her shoulders, her bangs ever so slightly covered her green eyes. </p><p>“Dude, you’re lucky you can walk through things or you totally woulda went face first into that street lamp.” Alex laughed and lightly punched Luke’s right shoulder. </p><p>“Huh?” Luke muttered, finally turning his head back around. </p><p>Alex rolled his eyes and threw his left arm around Luke's shoulders, a knowing smirk on his face.</p><p>“So...what’s the story with this one anyways?” Alex gestured back to Charlotte. </p><p>Luke shook his head, his brows slightly furrowed as he let out a light laugh “I--I honestly don’t know.” He shrugged Alex’s arm off of his shoulders. </p><p>“I was signing up for the open mic and she could see me---”</p><p>“Yeah, we established that already, Luke.” Alex muttered, earning a sharp glare from Luke. </p><p>“IF you’d let me FINISH--”</p><p>Alex lifted his hands up in surrender. </p><p> </p><p>“Like, I was saying--” Luke continued, “she looked over my shoulder and made fun of my handwriting--I mean, basically...but dude, it gets even crazier.” Luke stopped for dramatic effect. </p><p>Alex lifted his eyebrows at the silence and threw his hands out, motioning for Luke to continue. </p><p>“So get this, she ran into me. Like, full on ran straight into me, bro.” Luke said excitedly, his hands waving around as he spoke to emphasize his full level of excitement over the moment. Alex pulled his bottom lip in and held it with his top teeth as she processed the information, leaving silence in the air between the two. He slowly let his bottom lip slip back out from his teeth and exhaled. </p><p>“---are we sure she is a lifer?” Alex asked cautiously. Luke never actually said it but Alex knew how desperate his friend and band mate had been for a connection with someone, anyone really, outside of the band and Julie. Luke was always the most personable of the band and Alex knew that this whole death thing and only being able to actually talk to three other people would occasionally put Luke in a mood. Luke narrowed his eyes at his band mate and opened his mouth to retort but immediately closed it when he noticed that Charlotte had suddenly picked up her pace and was standing right next to Alex. </p><p>Charlotte unwrapped her arms from her body and blew out a stream of breath that she didn’t realize she had been holding in. She lifted her right arm and brushed her bangs out of her eyes before tucking her hair back behind her ears. She nervously examined her nails, the coral paint chipping off from how much she had been playing her guitar lately. She let her hands fall back down to her sides, her fingers lightly tapping against her thighs. Alex and Luke both patiently watched each action she took in silence, both too nervous to say anything and risk another melt down. </p><p>Charlotte slowed her pace as they approached the last intersection, the timer on the crosswalk pole blinking down to 2 seconds. “So--” she started and pursed her lips when the elderly gentleman in front of her turned around. She lifted her hand and gave a small wave. She quickly glanced over to Alex and Luke, both of whom were stifling their laughter. </p><p>“Right…” she whispered to herself and fished her phone out of her back pocket. Charlotte cradled the cell phone between her right shoulder and ear and continued on. Charlotte stepped off of the curb and into the crosswalk as the signal changed to the walking man. </p><p>“So be straight with me for a second. Is this some elaborate prank that Chase told you guys to pull on me? How much is he paying you for this?”</p><p>“Be straight with you---?” Alex mumbled to himself, he didn’t think he was ever going to get used to the lingo and phrases in the year 2020. </p><p>Luke shook his head and tried to assure her this wasn’t a prank but Charlotte quickly cut him off before he could even get the word no out. </p><p>“I mean, you guys had me going for a while. He must have been planning this for a while to have you at the coffee shop and somehow convinced everyone in there to pretend they couldn’t see you. I bet he had a camera setup and I am going to look like a complete idiot on Youtube tomorrow.” Charlotte huffed. </p><p>Luke did a quick double step to get in front of Charlotte. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked backwards so that he could face her. </p><p>“I promise this isn’t a prank--” he pulled his right hand free from the pocket and motioned over his heart “--cross my heart.” </p><p>Charlotte rolled her eyes and pointed towards the house they were approaching. </p><p>“Right, so you mean to tell me that it’s just some kind of coincidence that the super secret place we needed to go so you guys could explain all of this to me, just happens to be my friend Julie’s house?” </p><p>Luke stopped in his tracks causing Charlotte to quickly step to the left to avoid running into him again. He definitely wasn’t expecting Charlotte to know Julie, especially since he had never seen her around and Julie had never mentioned her. </p><p>“Well, this just got even more interesting.” Alex mused, his shoulder bumping into Luke’s as he walked past him and followed Charlotte. When both boys caught up to her, Charlotte was at the front door of the Molina house. Her right hand was pulled into a loose fist that was ready to knock on the door but she hesitated mid knock and dropped her hand. Charlotte stumbled backwards and right through Alex. </p><p>Luke leaned over and whispered to Alex “I don’t get it, she went right through you but she ran into me? None of this makes sense.” </p><p>“Shhh..” Alex waved Luke off. </p><p>Luke scrunched his face into a scowl “Did you just shush me???” he scoffed but Alex didn’t pay any mind to him. Luke followed Alex’s eyesight back to Charlotte. She was anxiously wiping her palms on the front of her jeans and mumbling to herself. </p><p>“Hey…are you okay?” Alex asked gently. </p><p>Charlotte’s head snapped up and she let out a breathy “I shouldn’t be here...I-I should go.” But as soon as the words left her mouth the front door was opening and she was face to face with Mr. Molina.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Charlotte Dubois?” Mr. Molina questioned, a hint of shock in his voice. He hadn’t seen his daughters friend for nearly a year, following what his daughter referenced as a “nuclear blowout” between the two teenagers.</p><p>“H-hi Mr.Molina, I was just, u-umm, I-i w-was just leaving.” Charlotte stuttered out. Alex and Luke stood behind her, perplexed about what was transpiring.What she failed to mention about her friendship with Julie to the guys was that these days that friendship was practically non-existent. She could feel the tears welling up on her eyes and clenched her first, her nails digging into her palm. The Molina’s were practically the only real family she ever knew and just like her own family, she managed to push all of them away too, It was a toxic trait of hers really, </p><p>“This feels….I’m just gonna” Alex let his sentence hang in the air as he made eye contact with Luke and poofed himself to the studio, Luke followed suit. </p><p>Ray’s face softened when he noticed how distraught the teenager was, He never knew what the falling out was about but he did know that if it affected his Julie the way that it had, that it must have been hell on Charlotte as well. He could recall when the two girls seemed to spend every waking moment together. </p><p>“Come in, Char’ let me get you a glass of water and when you’ve calmed down we can talk about it.” Ray placed a fatherly hand on her shoulder and navigated her to the dining room. Charlotte couldn’t help the shadow of a smile that tugged at her lips. Ray Molina was definitely that dad that every kid wished they could have. Ray came back with a glass of water and pushed it toward Charlotte. She took a sip and placed the glass back on the table. </p><p>‘Thank you, Mr. Molina but I should really go.” Charlotte insisted and pulled herself up from the chair. Her body stiffened though as she heard Julie call out “Hey, dad! Have you seen my mic? I can’t find it….any----” Julie dropped off mid sentence once she noticed Charlotte. </p><p>“What is she doing here?” Julie turned to her dad. Ray scolded his daughter, he was not one to tolerate rude behavior. </p><p>“I think it is time that the two of you work out whatever this is.” Ray motioned between the two of them and walked away. An awkward silence lingered in the air. Julie stood her ground, her arms crossed over her chest as she waited for Charlotte to make the first move. </p><p>“I’m sorry” Charlotte whispered so softly that she wasn’t sure that she actually said it at all. </p><p>Julie laughed, causing Charlotte to jump. “You’re SORRY? That’s it, you’re sorry? You have got to be kidding me. We let you---I let you stay here, I begged her to let you stay here and then you couldn’t even be bothered to show up to her funeral…” Julie's voice, which started as a boom ended much like Charlotte’s whispered apology. </p><p>Charlotte’s hands began to fidget in her lap, a nervous habit that she picked up when she was a child. She looked up at Julie, who also had tears in her eyes. “I know” Charlotte said lamely. </p><p>“I-I just couldn’t...she was like a mother--” Charlotte tried to reason but Julie was quick to cut her off. </p><p>“Like a mother to you? Yeah, I know and guess what, Char’? She was my ACTUAL mother! You were supposed to be my ride or die and you couldn’t even show up when I needed you most.” Julie cried. </p><p>Charlotte swallowed, trying to keep the sob from escaping her throat. She could feel her fingernails digging into her palms and was sure that she had probably started to draw blood. </p><p>“I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Char’, that was a low blow, I’m sorry.” Julie softened her tone. She knew that Charlotte’s home life wasn’t the greatest, that was the whole reason she begged her mom and dad to let Charlotte stay in the studio for an entire summer, She knew how close Charlotte was to her mother, her mom was basically a surrogate mom to Charlotte. </p><p>Charlotte shook her head “No, you’re right. I should have been there. I was selfish and..and I did what I do best. I pushed everyone away.” Charlotte hiccuped. </p><p>Julie knelt down in front of her and grabbed Charlotte’s hands. She never really stopped to think about how much everything had affected her friend. “I think it’s time we end this fight, yeah?” <br/>Charlotte launched herself out of the chair and wrapped her arms around Julie’s shoulders. <br/>Ray sneaked a look around the corner and smiled at the rekindled friendship. </p><p>Luke sat on the couch in the studio absentmindedly strumming his acoustic while Alex through darts haphazardly at the dart board. Both of their heads snapped up as Reggie poofed into the studio. </p><p>“Stay out of the kitchen, guys, There are two girls crying in there and it’s---” Reggie shook his whole body out. </p><p>“You know what they say…” Alex started and looked over at Luke who finished his sentence for him. “The only thing scarier than one girl crying is two girls crying.” </p><p>Reggie sprawled his body haphazardly across the couch that Luke was sitting on, his feet landing in Luke’s lap. Luke shoved the feet off of his lap and stared at the studio doors. He couldn’t help but wonder what was going on inside the house and how the two girls knew each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte pulled back from her embrace with Julie and wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks, she lightly laughed as Julie did the same. She couldn’t stop the corners of her lips from turning up into a full on smile. It had been so long since Charlotte had any real sense of normalcy in her life and she was relishing this feeling. </p><p>“C’mon, I have something kinda…weird…but amazing to show you.” Julie beckoned Charlotte to follow her as she made her way to the front door before abruptly stopping. </p><p>“Oh! My mic, I almost forgot!” Julie exclaimed and as if right on cue, Ray was rounding the corner with the mic held in his outstretched hand. Julie grabbed the mic and gave her dad a thankful nod of appreciation before grabbing Charlotte’s hand with her free one and pulling her behind her down the pathway to the studio. As they stood outside of the doors, Julie turned around and placed her hands on Charlotte’s shoulders. Charlotte gave her friend an inquisitive look in return. </p><p>“Before we go in there I just wanted to warn you that this is going to be hard to explain and just…promise me that you will try to stay calm.” </p><p>Charlotte scrunched her brows up in confusion and stayed silent.</p><p>“Promise!?” Julie urged. </p><p>“Fine–fine, I promise—” Charlotte surrendered. </p><p>Julie gave her a swift nod and turned around top open the doors. She stood to the side, allowing Charlotte to enter ahead of her before she closed the doors. Julie looked around at each of the guys to examine the space they would need and then pulled a chair out for Charlotte. She once again grabbed Charlotte by the shoulders and navigated her to the chair, gently pushing her down into it without saying a word. </p><p>“Who’s the cute chick?” Reggie asked, earning a smack to the back of the head from Alex. </p><p>“Hey…” Reggie whined and rubbed the back of his head as he made his way over to Julie with the two other boys. They all huddled into a circle and Charlotte sat silently as she watched, starting to wonder if this was all part of the prank that she was sure that Chase was pulling on her. She had to give to him, this was a super elaborate prank, even for him. Several minutes later, Julie sat down at her keyboard and laid her fingers softly on the keys. Charlotte smiled, she would never deny that Julie Molina was the most talented person that she had ever known. </p><p>Julie stood up from the keyboard and moved in front of Charlotte, the other three boys suddenly joining in on the song as well. Charlotte had to admit, they were good, really good. She was slightly perplexed though as she never saw them grab their instruments or plug them in but she shook it off as her just focusing too much on Julie, The song finished and Julie stood in front of Charlotte with her arms stretched out on both sides of her body “So…?” Julie trailed off. </p><p>“….you’re in a band now?” Charlotte guessed. Her eyes darted between Julie and her assumed band mates until the gears in her mind clicked. “Wait! You’re the Julie in Julie and the phantoms!?” Charlotte exclaimed. </p><p>Julie nodded her head excitedly before her face contorted into one of confusion. </p><p>“…how do you know about that?” Julie questioned and looked back at the guys, an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.  Luke took a step forward “I was signing us up for the open mic night and she was behind me…” he trailed off. </p><p>Charlotte snorted, “yeah, right after he made me spill my chai tea.” </p><p>Julie’s face was flushed and she slowly shifted her gaze from Luke to Charlotte and back again, </p><p>“You can—you can see him?” Julie stammered. </p><p>Charlotte felt her hands clenching at her sides. She narrowed her eyes at Julie, Luke and Alex. She bit down on her bottom lip trying to stop her eyes from filling up with tears. She was a notorious angry crier and she was done with everyone pulling one over on her just to have a good laugh. She felt humiliated. </p><p>“Well, this is going well…” Reggie remarked under his breath, or so he thought it was under his breath. Charlotte turned her heads towards him and mustered up the deadliest glare that she could. Luke thought coming to Julie’s was going to make explaining everything easier but he was suddenly now so sure about that hypothesis. He glanced over at Alex, who was staring back  at him with the same worried expression on his face. </p><p>“You can tell Chase that he wins, ok? I’m done with his stupid prank.” Charlotte spat venomously at them. She quickly turned on her heels and headed towards the door but Julie grabbed her wrist, stopping her. </p><p>“Let go!” Charlotte yelled and violently yanked her arm back. </p><p>“Char-”Julie pleaded gently, “ I promise I don’t know what you are talking about. I don’t even know who Chase is.” Julie crossed her heart and held her left hand up to her lips, something the pair had done since they were elementary school kids. It was like their scouts honor and Charlotte knew that Julie would never do it if she weren’t telling the god honest truth. </p><p>Charlotte’s shoulders slumped in defeat. She slowly walked to the old couch that she used to call her bed and flopped down onto it. A deep sigh escaped her lungs and finally she filled the silence with a question “you asked if I could see them, why?”</p><p>Luke cautiously cleared his throat “—because we’re ghosts and up until today no one could see us but Julie unless we were playing music together which is what she was trying to show you but you can already see us so…”</p><p>Julie handed her phone to Charlotte. Charlotte looked down at the phone, the three boys were on the screen accompanied by an article about their tragic death 25 years prior. </p><p>“I know that it seems insane–” Julie started, grabbing Charlotte’s attention “–I thought it was impossible to and I went through the same confusion that you are probably experiencing right now. I mean…I literally thrust a cross right through Reggie before I realized they were actually real ghosts.” She sat down next to Charlotte and took the phone from her hands, setting it down on the coffee table. </p><p> “Why does this actually make more sense to me than Chase being able to pull off the most elaborate prank in the world?” Charlotte doubled over in laughter. Julie lightly bumped her shoulder with Charlotte’s. “I’m sorry you had such a bad day with all of this. I wish I would have been there with Luke earlier and I could have explained everything right away”</p><p>Charlotte shrugged her shoulders “ sorry for being so dramatic.” She could feel her cheeks heat up with blush from embarrassment. Julie stood up and turned to Charlotte, grabbed her hands and pulled her up. </p><p>“Let me formally introduce you to the guys—” This, she pointed to Alex “is Alex, he plays drums.” Julie moved onto the next boy, the one that Charlotte was not familiar with. “This is our bassist, Reggie.” Reggie winked at Charlotte. </p><p>“And, I’m Luke, former lead vocalist of sunset curve and current lead guitarist for Julie and the phantoms.” </p><p>Julie rolled her eyes at Luke and his attempt at charming her friend. “Guys, this is Charlotte Dubois, my best friend….right?” Charlotte beamed at the title and nodded her head. </p><p>“Nice to meet you guys. I’ll see you around, yeah?” Charlotte said as she threw a hand up in a small wave.</p><p>“Wait, you’re leaving? Are you staying at your house?” Julie questioned.</p><p>Charlotte licked her lips, a nervous tick, and nodded “uhh, yeah…things have been better lately” she lied.</p><p>Julie nodded “ok, well, i’ll see you at school tomorrow?”</p><p>“For sure, I’ll ummm be around.” Charlotte lied again and walked backwards towards the doors. She lifted her hand for another quick wave goodbye and rushed out the door. </p><p>She had almost made it to the edge of the driveway before Luke appeared beside her. She didn’t acknowledge him though, instead she shoved her hands in her pockets and walked across the street. Luke silently fell in step beside her. They walked for ten minutes before Charlotte realized that he wasn’t going to go away. </p><p>“Can I help you?” Charlotte Seethed.</p><p>Luke avoided the question, instead opting to retort “You’re a terrible liar, ya know.”</p><p>Charlotte glanced up, her green eyes meeting his hazel ones for a split second before she looked away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” </p><p>“Hmmmm” Luke hummed before asking “so, where are we going exactly?”</p><p>Charlotte looked at him in bewilderment “WE aren’t going anywhere, I, however, am going home.”</p><p>With that, Luke poofed back to the studio. He knew that Charlotte had a rough day already and didn’t want to push her too hard but he also knew that she was hiding something. He wanted to help her, he wasn’t sure why but ever since he saw her at the coffee shop he just felt drawn to her.</p><p>Charlotte looked around briefly and determined that she was once again by herself. She approached the town’s abandoned playground which was surrounded by a chain link fence with ‘No Trespassing’ signs posted every 10 feet. Charlotte and Julie used to play here all the time but as time went on it was left to rust when a newer, bigger and better playground was built across town, Charlotte pulled back a corner of the fence and maneuvered her body through it. She kicked a few white rocks while she made a beeline to the place she called “home.” </p><p>She carefully climbed up the ladder on the play set before getting on her hands and knees to crawl into the round blue tube. On the far side of the tube laid her duffel bag which held all of her necessary belongings. Charlotte pulled her smooshed  pillow out of the bag and thin blanket. As she laid down she could hear the crickets chirping, the wind blowing through the leaves and the ‘No Trespassing’ signs clanging against the metal fence. Those were the sounds that she had grown accustomed to over the past few months. Before she knew it, her heavy eyelids were closed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charlotte's secrets slowly start to unravel when Luke finds out where she has actually been calling home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of rusty swing set chains woke Charlotte up. Of all of the sounds she was used to in the park, that wasn't one of them. Her breath hitched and her whole body stiffened. She didn’t know where she would go if she got caught. “Ok, it’s okay" she whispered to herself and tried to silently squirm out of the tube just enough so she could take a peek at the swings. Her heart was thumping so hard in her chest that she could hear it in her ears. With her head barely poking out of the tube, Charlotte took a look around. She could tell that it was early in the morning, the drops of dew clinging to the overgrown grass. She dared to pull herself out a little bit more to get a glance at the swing set. She caught a glimpse of a familiar shaggy haired boy as  he swung forward and let out the breath that she hadn’t realized she was even holding. </p><p>Charlotte quickly scooted back into the tube and tried to game plan what her next move would be. She knew if Luke saw her then he would definitely tell Julie and she wasn’t ready to come clean about how much of a train wreck her life really was after leaving the Molina household. Her plan to stay put and wait for him to leave was blown out of the water though when her left elbow collided with the side of the plastic tube causing a loud thud. The sound of the rusty swing set chains came to a halt immediately.Luke got up from the swing and headed towards the large playground set to investigate the noise.</p><p>  Charlotte quickly stuffed her pillow and blanket back into her duffel bag and hid it behind her in an attempt to masquerade her being in the park as something other than it really was. </p><p>“Charlotte?!” Luke turned his head to the side, his face scrunched up in confusion. Charlotte looked up, her eyes catching his. </p><p>“Luke….hey…..” Charlotte trailed off, averting her eyes from his stare.</p><p>Luke took it upon himself to crawl into the tube. He faced the opposite of Charlotte, his legs tucked underneath him. Charlotte pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Luke asked softly. Charlotte was staring at her feet but she could feel his eyes practically boring through her. She offered a half shrug of her right shoulder and remained silent. Luke didn’t really need her to say anything though, he had already noticed that she was wearing yesterday's clothes and as much as she had tried to hide it, he could see the bulky duffel bag behind her. Luke licked his lips hesitantly before slipping his flannel off and offering it to Charlotte. </p><p>“Here, take this.” </p><p>Charlotte finally looked up, her eyes glanced to the flannel that was being held out to her. She quickly shook her head “No, you don’t have too” she insisted. </p><p>“You are literally shivering and covered in goosebumps, don’t be hard-headed.” Luke gave her a stern look. </p><p>Charlotte unwrapped her arms from her legs and leaned forward to grab the flannel from his hand. She quickly pulled the garment on, the arms hanging down past her hands. She gave Luke an appreciative smile. </p><p>Luke squirmed out of the tube and stood on the platform. He bent down so he could see Charlotte and nodded his head for her to follow him. Charlotte grabbed her duffel bag and followed suit Luke to the swing sets. She sat down on one of the swings, her hands held the rusty chains as she lightly swung back and forth; her feet dragging against the ground underneath her. </p><p>“Why aren’t you in school?” Luke broke the silence. He took in the way the sun reflected against her auburn hair making it appear to glow. He watched as her nimble fingers tightened their grip on the chains, his flannel pooling around her thin wrists. Luke stood up from his swing and walked around to her, kneeling down in front of her. </p><p>“Hey” he whispered “you can trust me, I won’t tell anyone anything that you don’t want me to.” Charlotte searched his eyes, waiting for him to falter. Luke remembered what Julie had done yesterday and crossed his heart before bringing his pointer and middle finger up to his lips and holding his hand up. “I promise.”</p><p>Charlotte nodded her head and exhaled, never breaking her eye contact with him. </p><p>“ I used to live with the Molina’s. I stayed out in the studio for an entire summer last year” She lifted her head up to stare at the sky as she gently started rocking the swing back and forth again. </p><p>“Julie’s mom was like the mom I never got to have and I didn’t handle it very well when she passed away. I-I couldn't stay there afterwards, it felt like a part of me was gone..” Charlotte clenched her eyes shut but that didn’t stop a single tear from falling down her cheek. </p><p>“I tried to go back home and it was ok for a little while..but m-my parents, they just…” she trailed off and opened her eyes. Charlotte dropped her hands from the chains and let them fall into her lap. “I'm just not good enough for them.” Her voice quivered. </p><p>Luke shot up and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her up to her feet. Charlotte’s body stiffened for a moment and then the tension melted off of her shoulder and she melted into the embrace, wrapping her arms around Luke's waist. She felt her cheeks heat up as she slowly pulled away from Luke's grasp. She turned away from him and started walking towards the fence. </p><p>“So you like, live here now?” Luke questioned, his left hand awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>“Not really” Charlotte shrugged. “My friend, Chase..y’know from the coffee shop?” She looked up at Luke and waited for him to acknowledge that he knew who she was referring to. Luke nodded. </p><p>“His parents travel for work a lot so I usually stay in their loft. His parents are super strict though so there’s no way they would ever let me stay there if they knew. But Chase, he  keeps all of my stuff safe for me at his house.”</p><p>“And when they’re in town? Where do you go? Here?” Luke urged her on with concern in his voice. </p><p>Charlotte looked up at him with sad eyes “...and when they’re in town, I rough it. Most of the time I come here but sometimes the town's security guy is out front so I just kinda wander around until the coffee shop opens and hang out there.” She pulled the fence back and ducked underneath it and then held it for Luke. He laughed and walked through the fence. </p><p>“Oh, yeah, right.” Charlotte muttered and double stepped to catch up with Luke. They walked in silence for several minutes before Luke realized that Charlotte never actually answered his question about school. He snuck a quick glance at Charlotte trying to gauge her emotional state, she had already opened up a lot to him and while he wanted more answers, he didn’t want to push her too hard. Charlotte rubbed a hand across her face, she never liked when she had to crash at the park. She always ended up feeling tired and sleeping in the tube always made her body ache. </p><p>“Where are we going?” Luke asked, deciding that Charlotte probably had enough emotional turmoil for one morning, </p><p>Charlotte couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips. “You’re like a puppy, y’know?” </p><p>Luke shrugged and shot her a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Woahhh” Luke stood shocked as he and Charlotte made it to their destination. “This is Chase’s house?? It’s huge! How would his parent’s even know if you stayed here….there’s like 10 bedrooms!?” Luke rattled off as he followed behind Charlotte.</p><p>“I dunno” Charlotte shrugged “but, they nearly caught me before so I don’t want to risk it.” She opened the door to the loft house by the pool and made her way up the stairs to her unofficial bedroom. She dropped the duffel bag onto the floor and made her way over to the dresser to grab a clean set of clothes.</p><p>“You can just stay here” She motioned to the room, “I’m just gonna shower and change and then we can head to Julie’s, yeah?”</p><p>“Sounds good.” Luke said nonchalantly and flopped down onto the bed. His eyes followed Charlotte as her body disappeared from the room. His eyes scanned the room, of course, being a temporary space there wasn’t much personality to the room but his eyes did stop on a stack of notebooks tucked away in the corner of the room by Charlotte’s guitar.</p><p>He could hear Julie’s voice in his head muttering “boundaries” but that had never stopped him before. He glanced back at the door for a moment to make sure he wasn’t going to get caught and then shot over to grab one of the notebooks. He took the notebook back to the bed where he laid on his stomach with his right hand propping up his head. He used his left hand to flip the pages and stopped on a page with “Julie’s Song” scribbled at the top. He couldn’t help but smile as Julie had recently shared a song with the band that was about Charlotte as well. His eyes briefly scanned over the lyrics but his attention was interrupted.</p><p>“You ready?” Charlotte asked, slipping her shoes back on. She walked over to the corner and grabbed her guitar before heading to  closet where she grabbed the hard cover guitar case, she placed the case on the bed and flipped the clasps open before gently placing her acoustic in it.</p><p>Luke quickly shoved the notebook under a pillow and hopped off of the bed.</p><p>“I actually have something I have to take care of…” Luke rubbed the back of his head and offered a sympathetic smile.</p><p>“O-oh,yeah, alright.” Charlotte got out just before Luke poofed out of the loft house .She wouldn’t admit it to him but she had actually started to enjoy having his company. </p><p>Luke poofed back into Julie’s studio where he found Alex and Reggie both staring at him with their arms crossed.</p><p>“And where have you been all morning?” Alex interrogated.</p><p>Luke’s cheek turned a light pink and he coughed “uhhh, I was just hanging out with Charlotte”</p><p>“Oooh, the cute girl from yesterday?” Reggie wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>Luke rolled his eyes and answered with a shrug “I mean, yeah… I found her at the park and she was really upset---I should stop talking.” Luke remembered the promise he made to Charlotte only hours beforehand. He wasn't the best at keeping secrets but he had gotten the idea that Charlotte was a very private person. He knew that if he gave away information this fast then she would never trust him again. </p><p>Instead of finishing his sentence, Luke  grabbed his guitar and made his way over to the couch. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and lazily strummed the guitar until he found the chord sequence he was looking for.</p><p>“...that’s actually really good.” Reggie exclaimed and grabbed his bass, adding in a bass line with what Luke was playing. Alex walked over to the couch and sat next to Luke, he leaned forward and lightly used his hands to play a beat on the coffee table. They jammed for several minutes before Luke put his guitar to the side. All three boys looked at each other with beaming smiles.</p><p>“Dudes, that was so sick!” Luke high-fived Alex and Reggie.</p><p>“So…” Alex trailed off with a knowing voice “where did this sudden inspiration come from?” He shot a glance to Reggie who was giving Luke the same look as Alex. </p><p>Luke looked away from both of them and guiltily admitted “ I was doing some snooping and found one of Charlotte’s notebooks a-and she had this song called Julie’s song.”</p><p>“Dude, do you just not listen when Julie yells at you about boundaries?” Alex sighed incredulously.</p><p>Luke bit his bottom lip and shook his head before continuing on “--and then I was thinking that we should finish Flying Solo for Julie and we can practice it when Julie gets home and play it at the open mic tonight. I think it would mean a lot to Cha---Julie. Yeah, it would mean a lot to Julie." </p><p>Luke caught himself and hoped that neither of the other boys had caught his slip up.  When neither boy responded Luke looked up at them with pleading eyes. He just knew that if he could get them on board and Charlotte heard the song at the open mic that she would know it was about her. He just wanted to make her smile and make her realize that there are people that really do care about her. He knew that he didn't actually know Charlotte that well but seeing her so low and broken really pulled at Luke's own emotions. He wasn't sure why but he had felt instantly connected to Charlotte from the first moment her saw, </p><p>“You get to convince Julie…” Reggie agreed warily, remembering how Luke used him as a ghost shield when he originally snooped around in Julie’s room and found the lyrics from the forbidden dream box. </p><p>“Deal” Luke stuck his right hand out to fist bump both of them.</p><p>“Cool, well I’m gonna go hang out with Ray until Julie gets home. Him and Carlos are making a new secret french dip recipe” Reggie poofed out of the room.</p><p>“That guy…” Alex shook his head making Luke laugh,</p><p>“So” Luke bumped his left shoulder into Alex “How’s Willie?”.</p><p>Alex’s face turned red, flustered from the question. “G-great? Why? Has he said something to you?”</p><p>“You just seem to spend a lot of time with him, is all” Luke shrugged.</p><p>Alex averted his gaze to the floor trying to hide the smile that crept up on his face.”I dunno, I like him… a lot.”</p><p>“I’m happy for you, Alex” Luke reached out a hand and placed it on his band mates shoulder, squeezing lightly.</p><p>Alex leaned back into the couch and stared at the ceiling before changing the subject. “You really expected us---well, I mean Reggie, yeah you probably convinced him---” Alex laughed “--but you really thought I was gonna believe that you randomly ran into Charlotte at a park at like 6 in the morning?”</p><p>Luke opened his mouth only to be cut off by Alex “plus, don’t think that I missed that you came back without your favorite flannel and I know for a fact that you were wearing it when you left.”</p><p>Luke silently cursed how observant Alex could be and tried to come up with a lie on the spot.</p><p>“I..uhh, lost it.”</p><p>Alex stared at him with a deadpan expression,</p><p>“You lost it…?”</p><p>Luke nodded “yep, guess when I was poofing it didn’t poof with me. Y’know like that time Reg lost his shirt.”</p><p>“....his shirt literally poofed back with him though.” Alex reminded Luke</p><p>“Yeah…” Luke nodded his head “strange, right?”</p><p>“I...yeah,...no, ok” Alex sighed in exasperation, realizing that Luke wasn’t going to budge on actually telling him the truth. Luke on the other hand let out a sigh of relief when Julie walked into the studio.</p><p>“Julie!’ Luke exclaimed and barreled over to the girl and excitedly began to hash out the new plan for the open mic night, His hands waving around in as he got more and more pumped while explaining the idea to her. Julie couldn’t get a word in edgewise between Luke pleading for her to agree and showing off the chord progression he came up with for the song.</p><p>“Are you done?” Julie asked after ten minutes. She took his anxious stare as a yes.</p><p>“I think that’s a great idea, Luke.” Julie said gently. She wasn’t sure where all of this was coming from but if it meant that much to Luke then she was definitely okay with the change in plans. Luke threw a celebratory punch into the air and urged Alex to get Reggie so they could practice the song for a few hours and get it perfected for the open mic night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song in the story is Where Does It Hurt by Alexz Johnson, I don't claim any rights.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte walked into the cafe, the bell above the door ringing as the door swung shut behind her. She felt nervous butterflies building in her stomach. It had been such a long time since she had sung in front of anyone but Chase. She couldn’t believe she actually let him talk her into signing up for the open mic night.</p><p>“Charlotte!” Chase ran over to her and swung an arm around her shoulders. “You made it! I totally thought you were going to bail after your weird melt down the other day” he joked.</p><p>Charlotte looked up at her best friend and glared “the night’s still young.”</p><p>Chase could sense the seriousness in her tone and moved so he was standing in front of her. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders and leaned forward so they were eye to eye, quite a task for him as his 6’2” frame towered over her.</p><p>“Char’, you’re going to kill it up there. You know I would never push you into anything that I didn’t think you would absolutely nail, right?”</p><p>Charlotte bit her lip and nodded her head at her best friend, he meant well but she still felt uneasy.</p><p>Chase smiled at her mischievously “I even worked a little magic and moved you up on the list, I figured if you watched everyone else go you would definitely chicken out.”</p><p>Charlotte couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s antics and before he stood up to his full stature she was pulling him into a full on hug.</p><p>“Chase?” Charlotte’s voice was quiet, just above a whisper. “Thank you, for being well you a-and for always being here.” Charlotte mustered. Chase’s face softened at her tone.</p><p>“Anything for you, you know that.” Chase whispered back to her before pulling back and keeping her at arm’s length again. “Now, get your butt up there. I’ll be right over there and you can sing to me the whole time if you want.” Chase pointed to an open spot at the back of the room before nudging Charlotte to the stage.</p><p>Charlotte let out a shaky breath and felt her feet guide her to the stage. She set her guitar case down at the side of the stage and pulled out her acoustic, swinging it around her body before she was standing mid-stage in front of the pre-setup mic and stool. She glanced around the packed cafe until she spotted Chase exactly where he promised her he would be, he was shooting her two thumbs up with a dumb smile on his face. Charlotte almost instinctively rolled her eyes at him but stopped when a certain curly haired girl and her band of ghosts caught her eyes front and center of the stage</p><p>Charlotte cleared her throat and sat down on the stool before adjusting the mic to the correct height.</p><p>“H-hi, I’m Charlotte.” She spoke timidly before locking eyes with Julie,</p><p>“This song is for someone that I let down last year and owe the biggest apology to…” Charlotte trailed off before strumming the opening chords of the song.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Where does it hurt</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Tell me ‘cause I understand the words of a heart</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Beating like wings in my hand</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>We can hide</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>We’ll never lie</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>I’ll always see into you</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Charlotte’s voice entranced the whole crowd with it’s light airiness. Charlotte opened her eyes after the first verse to see Julie clutching her hands over her heart and smiling at her.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>There’s nothing wrong</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>With coming up empty and cold</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Staying too long</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>And trying to change rocks into gold</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I’ve been there too</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>I’ve wasted myself</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>And you were there for me</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>So whenever you crash, wherever you land</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>That’s where I’ll be</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Julie looked up at Luke with a small smile, now understanding why he was so pushy on the band performing Flying Solo. She would scold him later though as he put two and two together and came to the conclusion that Luke had clearly invaded Charlotte’s privacy in order to know about the song in advance.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>And for every endless midnight</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>There’s a sky full of broken stars</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>And there’ll always be a place for you, inside my arms</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Where does it hurt?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Charlotte kept her eyes on the girl for the remainder of the performance, her voice getting stronger and more passionate with each passing verse.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>When you open your heart</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>There’s always so much to lose</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>So far to fall</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>And nowhere to go when it’s through</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>But if you let me in, I won’t let you down</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Put your faith in me</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>'Cause whenever you crash, wherever you land, that’s where I’ll be</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>And for every endless midnight, there’s a sky full of broken stars</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>And there’ll always be a place for you, inside my arms</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>And there’s a million streets to walk down, in this city of broken hearts</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>But there’ll always be a place for you, inside my arms</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Where does it hurt?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Where does it hurt?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>And for every endless midnight, there’s a sky full of broken stars</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>And there’ll always be a place for you, inside my arms</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>And there’s a million streets to walk down, in this city of broken hearts</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>But there’ll always be a place for you, inside my arms</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Where does it hurt?</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Ooh, where does it hurt?</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Where does it hurt?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Julie couldn’t help the tears that had begun to brim in her eyes from falling as the last note rang out on Charlotte’s guitar.</p><p>“Thank you..” Charlotte spoke softly into the mic as the cafe erupted into applause for the timid girl. She could feel her face turning red and hurried off stage before she vomited from the nerves that were still vibrating through her body.</p><p>She gently placed her acoustic back into the case before standing up and shaking her hands out. She barely had a second to react though when her body was wrapped up in a paid of arms and she was being twirled around by her best friend.</p><p>“ That was…oh my god…” Chase was at a loss for words for the first time in his life.</p><p>“Put me down!!” Charlotte whined at her best friend. Chase obliged but not before leaving her with the sloppiest kiss on her cheek.</p><p>“Chase! Gross!” She immediately wiped the saliva off of her cheek with the back of her hand and onto her jeans. Chase beamed at her before looking up and noticing Julie approaching. “I think someone is here to see you so i’m gonna go be somewhere…else.”</p><p>Charlotte turned around and was engulfed in a hug by Julie. She wrapped her arms around the girl and squeezed tightly in return.</p><p>“Char’, thank you…t-that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” Julie pulled back and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.</p><p>“I love you, Jules…a-and I’m sorry if I ever made you doubt that. I never meant to push you away” Charlotte lamented. Julie reached out for her friends hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>“Luke has a surprise for you too tonight.” Julie gushed.</p><p>Charlotte knitted her eyebrows “Luke?”</p><p>Julie rolled her eyes and confessed “I am almost positive he knew you were going to perform that song tonight.”</p><p>“What? How could he possibly have known that?” Charlotte questioned.</p><p>Julie opened her mouth to respond but was beat by Alex. “Boundaries, the boy doesn’t have any.” He said simply.. Charlotte whipped her head around, her eyes landing on the brown haired culprit. She marched over to him, her eyes narrowed.</p><p>“Uh oh” Luke squeaked and haphazardly pulled Reggie in front of him to block Charlotte.</p><p>“I’m not a ghost shield!” Reggie yelled.</p><p>Charlotte stopped in front of the two boys and Reggie quickly darted out of her way. She stood her ground in front of Luke who was mustering his best look of innocence with wide puppy dog eyes.</p><p>“You” she jabbed a finger into his chest and Luke gulped “are no longer allowed to be unsupervised in my room.”</p><p>Luke smirked “Ok.” he said simply with a shrug “I’d rather be alone in your room with you anyways”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>